


Promposals Are 12 Kinds Of Lame (the prom fic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Napverse [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Pete is cliched, and Mikey loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promposals Are 12 Kinds Of Lame (the prom fic)

Pete thought that asking his boyfriend to prom would be one of the easier things about their relationship. Then again, Pete thought that asking anyone to prom should be easy. It was a simple question, with a simple answer. Pete didn’t really understand some peoples’ need to make a really big deal out of it. 

But on Monday during science class when he mentioned to his lab partner, Meagan, that he was planning on asking Mikey, she’d smiled excitedly and asked how he was going to do it. She was one of his closest friends, and she thought the way he talked about Mikey was adorable.

“I don’t know,” Pete said, his brow furrowing, “I was just gonna ask him when I see him later.”

Meagan pouted, “Pete, you have to do something special! It’s prom, I mean, it’s kind of a big deal.”

“Why?” Pete asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Meagan sighed, “Prom only happens once. It’s special,” she insisted.

Pete still didn't really understand why, but thought that Meagan probably knew more about this kind of thing than he did, so he decided to go with it.

“Ok, so what do I do?” He asked, feeling incredibly lame.

Meagan shrugged, “Something cute. Something he’ll always remember.”

-

The phrase, ’Something he’ll always remember’ ran through Pete’s head all week as he tried to come up with a creative way to ask Mikey to prom. He learned through extensive research that it was called ‘promposing’ which may have been the lamest thing he’d ever heard. He looked online for ideas, but he couldn't find one that he thought Mikey would like. They were all either too over-the-top, or too sentimental. Mikey wasn’t like that, and Pete didn’t think he was either. 

It was Friday afternoon, and Pete was sitting in english class. The teacher was droning dully about literary devices. He got the impression that Mrs. Saunders had given up on teaching at around the same time of the year that the students had given up on learning. Nearly everybody had a game of hangman going. 

The classroom was hot, and sticky with humid June air. One pitifully weak fan hummed in the corner of the room. Pete was too hot, and tired, and bored, and he missed Mikey. He was frustrated too, because prom was in a week, and Mikey had started to avoid looking at the posters advertising it. He felt like the worst boyfriend ever. 

“Who can give me another example of a literary device?” Mrs. Saunders said as she erased the last one off the board.

A girl who sat in the front, and who Pete thought was a bit of a know-it-all stuck up her hand, “What about puns?” she said.

“Very good,” said Mrs. Saunders.

And as Pete watched his elderly teacher write the words “PUNS” across the whiteboard in big letters, it came to him. The perfect way to ask Mikey to prom.

So when he got home, he called Mikey and told him to come over in two hours. Then he sat down at his desk, and started writing.

-

Mikey didn’t even bother knocking when he came over anymore. Pete loved that. In the beginning, he’d been so nervous that he wouldn't even come in when Pete yelled for him. He always waited for someone to answer the door. Now, though, Mikey walked in the front door like it was his second home - which it sort of was, yelled, “Hi, Mrs. Wentz!” and headed straight for the stairs.

“Hey, Mikeyway,” Pete said, grinning nervously as Mikey let himself in.

“Hi Pete,” he leaned down over Pete, who was still sitting at his desk, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“What do you wanna do?” Pete asked. He chewed his lip, trying not to meet Mikey’s eye. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Before he’d been convinced to make a big deal out of it, Pete had been excited to ask Mikey - not scared. 

Mikey shrugged, “There’s a band playing in town tonight, we could check them out?”

Pete face heated up, they couldn't go out, but Mikey would know something was up the second he refused the offer of live music and illicit beer.

“Um, I kind of wanted to stay in tonight, if that’s ok,” he said, still not making eye contact with Mikey.

“Oh,” Mikey raised his eyebrows, looking surprised, “Yeah, that’s fine. Why don’t we just watch a movie, then?”

Pete nodded in relief. A movie would be perfect. 

Only Pete didn’t foresee how hard it would be to sit on his secret for an entire two hours. He was like a ball of nervous energy throughout the whole thing. He couldn't sit still, and he could tell it was pissing Mikey off. He sighed every so often, and Pete tried to stop moving, but he just couldn’t. He wanted to just get it over with.

“What is your problem, Pete?” Mikey asked with irritation as the credits rolled.

“Nothing!” Pete said quickly, wincing at how high and tense he sounded. 

“Maybe I should go,” Mikey said, frowning.

“No! I mean, at least stay for dinner? My mom ordered pizza,” Pete said desperately. 

Mikey sighed, “Fine, but you need to calm down.”

“I know. Sorry,” Pete said, hoping that he could do so, and not ruin everything.

It was only a few minutes before Pete’s mom yelled that the pizza had arrived.

“I’ll get it, you wait here,” Pete said, getting up and running for the stairs. He grinned nervously, and Mikey gave him a funny look, but said ok.

When he got upstairs, his mom handed him the box.

“Good luck, honey,” she said, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek.

“Thanks, mom,” Pete blushed. He carried the box downstairs, and placed it on the coffee table in front of Mikey. Then he sat down beside him, waiting nervously.

Mikey gave Pete a look, but then opened up the box.

Mikey gasped. The pizza was decorated with pepperonis spelling out the word ‘PROM?’. A smile spread across his face, as he pulled a white envelope off the inside of the lid.

“Mikey,” he read aloud, “I know this is a little cheesy, but you’ve stolen a pizza my heart. Sometimes I can be a bit of a weirdough, but you’re crust crazy enough to put up with me. I love you for that, and I hope you’ll do me at yeast one little favour. Will you go to prom with me?”

Mikey turned to Pete, a very serious expression on his face, “Pete,” he said.

“Yeah?” Pete replied.

“This is easily the most cliched thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Oh.”

“Of course I’ll go to prom with you,” Mikey broke out into a huge smile, one of the biggest Pete had ever seen on him. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck, kissing him gently, but hard. Pete sighed into the kiss, his chest swelling with relief. 

Mikey broke the kiss, burying his face in Pete’s neck, “You’re so lame,” he muttered.

“You love it,” Pete said, affectionately running his hand through Mikey’s hair. 

“I love you,” Mikey replied shyly, pulling away briefly to look at Pete.

Pete grinned so hard he thought his face might split right in half.

“I love you too, Mikeyway.”


End file.
